Maid for You
by chastityreso
Summary: Carlos takes up the job as the Knight family's maid- sorry, excuse me, housekeeper. It's a job he so desperately needs and is thankful to have. That is, until Kendall starts making him think otherwise. Kendall/Carlos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Maid for You**. Kendall/Carlos. with James/Logan. drama/romance/comedy. I do not own Big Time Rush._

_Okay so this is just another Kenlos idea that random came to me. Actually I think this came to me when I was in my Human Development class._

_So I hope you guys enjoy :)_

_No beta reader, please ignore my mistakes._

* * *

Carlos looked down at the flyer in his hands and then up at the door of the house whose address was on the piece of paper. The headline on the paper said _maid wanted_. Now sure he wouldn't be a maid, more like a house keeper, but he was willing to apply for the job. He hesitantly knocked on the door. A little girl about the age of fourteen opened it.

The girl stared him down intently and that caused Carlos to laugh nervously. Suddenly she smiled. "You're really adorable looking!" She said. Then she blinked. "Um, why are you here?"

Carlos blushed lightly. "Um, I found a flyer from this address asking about a maid." He answered her. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"But aren't maids girls?" She asked. Carlos nodded, laughing nervously as his blush never faded.

"Um, well yes I suppose. But uh, I can still work and do the cleaning like a maid would." The girl nodded.

"Okay, well let me take you to my mom." She offered. "Oh by the way, my name's Katie." She smiled at him again and turned on her heel. She headed in through the foyer and down a hall that was on the right side of the staircase. It led in to the kitchen where Carlos noticed and older woman who was on her cell phone. "She's probably taking a business call."

Carlos nodded, waiting for the woman to be done on the phone. He shifted awkwardly from one leg to the other. This lady didn't sound too friendly with whoever was on the other line and that made Carlos nervous. First impressions were always something that mattered to him, and he was afraid he show up at the right place but at the wrong time.

"Then you need to fix it!" Carlos jumped as the woman slammed her phone down on the counter. She looked as if she was about to explode, but it didn't happen as she caught notice of Carlos. "Oh honey, who is this?" She asked, turning towards Katie.

"He's here to see about the maid position we have open." Katie answered with a smile. The woman turned fully to Carlos, stepping closer. Carlos was getting even more nervous by the second.

"You're hired!" She said with a smile. The Latino's eyes widened in surprise.

"W-What?" He asked, incredulously. She was already willing to hire him and she didn't even know his name. The woman nodded.

"Yes, you see, I'm not in dire need of a maid or housekeeper, but I would like one. And you look like an honest, hardworking boy. Besides I can just fire you if you turn out the opposite. But you won't, right?" She asked, looking at him intently. Carlos shook his head.

"No ma'am." He answered. She smiled again.

"Call me Mrs. Knight." She introduced. "You've met my daughter, Katie and I have a son, Kendall, but he isn't here at the moment." Carlos nodded and smiled.

"My name's Carlos Garcia. Thank you for hiring me, Mrs. Knight." She smiled again.

"I'm going to have a few rules for you to follow of course, but I'm not strict. Katie here can give you a tour." She motioned towards the little girl who walked up to her with a smile on her face.

"Come on, Carlos." She said, taking the boy's hand and leading him out of the kitchen. She walked him around the first floor and then took him upstairs to the second floor. "Okay this is my room. It's normally never messy; so you shouldn't have to worry about it all that often." She pointed to a white door that said _Keep out or else…you'll regret it Kendall_. Carlos raised his eyebrows at that. She pointed to a cherry wood door. "That's mom's room. Hers is like mine; you will rarely have to clean it."

Carlos nodded and continued to follow Katie as she showed and explained the rest of the rooms to him. Then they reached the last room at the opposite end of that floor. She pointed to an oak door.

"That's Kendall's room. It's normally _always_ messy. So you may end up cleaning it almost every day." Katie said as she opened the door. "Kendall doesn't like me in his room, especially when he isn't home. But I don't really care."

Carlos nodded and popped his head in to the room. He gazed around, not having anything to say, because Katie was right. "Ay Dios mio…" He finally said. Katie nodded.

"I know right?" She turned to face him. "When you tackle his room I advise you to bring an arsenal with you and be careful, it's a warzone." Carlos nodded, stepping out of the room. Katie looked up at him. "Well that was the tour." She smiled.

Carlos returned the smile. "Thanks, Katie." He said as the two began to walk back down the stairs. As they reached the bottom, Mrs. Knight called Carlos back in to the kitchen. She explained a few house rules which the Latino was sure he would have no problem following.

"Okay, here is a spare key; I would like you to show up here no later than one hour after your school ends. You may do homework here if you'd like. On weekends please arrive here at no later than eleven AM. Think of it this way, you are like a guest in my house while you have this job, you may use it as you would your own, which means I expect you to take care of it like your own. Do you understand?" She asked. Carlos nodded and she smiled. "Good. I'm counting on you to keep my house in wonderful shape."

Carlos smiled. "I will, Mrs. Knight. Thank you again." She smiled.

"You're welcome, honey. Can you start tomorrow?" He nodded again. "Great. I'll see you out. Katie and I must leave now anyway." Carlos nodded once more and followed her to the front door where Katie was waiting. She smiled up at Carlos.

"See you tomorrow, Carlos!" She said as she jogged out of the house and hopped in to a black SUV. Carlos smiled and waved to her as he headed down the driveway and began to walk back home, happy to finally get a job he desperately needed to help out his family.

* * *

_Okay you guys, how was that? Sorry my first chapters are like always short ;~;_

_Anyway no Kendall, yet. Definitely next chapter. So review okay! :D_

_Because reviews make me happy and they give me more motivation to write and continue my stories._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Maid for You**. Kendall/Carlos. with James/Logan. drama/romance/comedy. language. I do not own Big Time Rush._

_Okay guys, here's the second chapter. Hope you do enjoy :)_

_If there are any mistakes blame my beta reader.  
_

* * *

It was Saturday and Carlos' first day working at the Knight mansion. Mrs. Knight had informed him that she and Katie would not be there for most of the day, but Kendall would. Truth be told, Carlos was actually kind of excited to meet Kendall, even after all the things Katie warned him about.

He walked in to the cleaning closet, on the other side of the kitchen in search of what to do first. He decided he was going to clean the kitchen, since in his mind; it should be one of the cleanest places in the house. He grabbed a pair of gloves, some cleaning sprays, rags and sponges, a broom, a mop, and a bucket.

Carlos carried everything out in to the kitchen, sitting it all on the counter or leaning it against the center island. He looked around, thinking of what he should clean first. He picked up one of the cleaning sprays and a rag and chose to clean the counter and surfaces first.

* * *

Kendall pulled his mustang in to the driveway and hopped out. He tossed his keys back and forth as he headed for the door. He tilted his head to the side, noticing it wasn't locked. _Oh right, our new maid must be here._ He thought to himself. Then he smirked. _Wonder if she's hot._

He opened the door, walking inside and looked around the foyer. No sign of the maid. His head turned in the direction of the kitchen when he heard movement. He shoved his keys in to his pocket and walked down the hall, coming to stand in the entryway of the kitchen. He raised his eyebrows.

Their new maid wasn't a hot girl.

"Uh, who are you?" Kendall asked. Carlos turned around, hearing someone speak out of nowhere. He was caught by surprise at first, but then realized it was just Mrs. Knight's son. Carlos put down his supplies and walked over to Kendall.

"Oh um, I'm Carlos Garcia," He introduced with a smile. "I'm the new housekeeper." Kendall raised only one eyebrow this time.

"You're a guy."

Carlos furrowed his eyebrows. "I am quite aware of that."

"Maids are girls."

"I'm your housekeeper."

"That's a maid."

Carlos frowned, "Okay then, I'm your maid," He corrected himself. Kendall looked the Latino up and down and crossed his arms.

"Where's the outfit?" He asked. It was Carlos' turn to raise his eyebrows.

"Excuse me, outfit?" He asked in return. Kendall nodded, a slight smirk tugging out his lips.

"Yeah ya know, outfit. Those frilly black and white outfits maids wear," Kendall answered. Carlos furrowed his eyebrows this time.

"You're joking, right?" He asked again. "First off, those are for _girls_. If I'm not mistaken, even you said I was a guy. Second, no one wears those _French maid_ outfits." Kendall just looked Carlos up and down once more, his arms still crossed.

"Still think you should be wearing one. You seem to have the right curves for it," He said, then turned around and walked out of the kitchen. Carlos stood there, bewildered, as his cheeks lit up a shade of red. The Latino just shook his head, turning on his heels and heading for the radio that was embedded in the wall off to the side. He turned it on and switched through channels looking for a song he liked. Once he found one he slipped his gloves on and got to work on cleaning the kitchen.

* * *

Kendall walked up to his room, threw open the door, and walked inside. He looked around, noticing that nothing was cleaned out or 'out of place'. He smiled. _Good our maid hasn't done anything to my room yet._ He thought.

He flopped himself down on his bed, leaned over to the side table, and grabbed the remote. He turned on the TV, looking for something to watch. He let out a sigh, seeing that there was nothing on that he wanted to watch. He cocked his head to the side, suddenly hearing music. He sat up, thinking it must be coming from the kitchen.

Kendall climbed off his bed and walked back down stairs. He headed in to the kitchen to see Carlos cleaning _and_ dancing to the song that was playing. The blonde raised his eyebrows, his eyes trained completely on the dancing Latino.

_How they hell can he move that like?_ Kendall asked himself. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the fluid sways Carlos made. And the way he shook his hips – damn, the blonde couldn't stop himself from involuntarily licking his lips. Carlos didn't seem to notice him, but even if he did, Kendall wouldn't have cared. His eyes went straight to the Latino's ass, staring shamelessly.

It wasn't until maybe a few minutes later did Carlos even take note that Kendall was there. He stopped abruptly, a blush forming on his cheeks as he looked up at the blonde. "Um…" He began.

"Fuck, you're sexy," Kendall stated. Carlos blinked.

"Uh, excuse me…?" He asked the blonde. Kendall didn't falter.

"I said you're sexy," He repeated. "The way you move. How can you shake your ass like that? Or sway your hips so fluidly. I didn't even know guy could dance like that." Carlos' blush deepened. He really didn't know what to say to any of that. "Why'd ya stop?"

Carlos furrowed his eyebrows. "Because you were staring at me…" Kendall shrugged.

"So," Was all he said. Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"Well I don't like when people stare at me, especially if they're staring at my ass." He told the blonde. It was Kendall's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"And?" He asked. Carlos looked at Kendall, dumbfounded.

"Seriously?" He asked in return. "If you don't mind, I need to get back to work. I can't sweep or mop the floor if you're standing on it." Carlos said as he stepped back and reached for the broom again. He turned back to look at Kendall, seeing that the blonde hadn't moved an inch.

Kendall flashed Carlos a smug grin as he leaned on the center island, placing his arm on the counter for support. He had no intentions on moving. Carlos groaned and that just caused the blonde to smirk. "Dance for me, or I'm not moving." He said, causally.

Carlos' mouth fell open. "You're kidding me, right?" He asked. "I'm not going to dance for you."

Kendall shrugged. "Then I'm not moving," He shifted slightly in his spot and yawned. "I have all day, babe." Carlos frowned.

"I'm definitely not doing anything for you if you can't use my name." Kendall chuckled.

"But I like babe," He said. Then he smirked again. "I can all you _mami_ instead. Then you can call me _papi_." The Latino raised both of his eyebrows.

"I don't think so," He replied, crossing his arms. Kendall stood up straight, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Alright, alright," He said. "How about this? I've got a deal for you." Carlos raised only one eyebrow this time, looking at Kendall, unimpressed.

"A deal?" He asked, skeptically of anything the blonde had to say at this point. Kendall nodded, smirking again.

"Yes, a deal," He made his way over to Carlos, now standing in front of him. Without looking away from the Latino, he pulled the broom from his hand, let it fall to the ground and closed in on the shorter boy. Carlos' eyes widened as he felt Kendal pin him against the counter.

"Get off me," He demanded, placing his hands against Kendall's chest and attempted to push him off. The blonde just chuckled again.

"Nope," He replied. "Here's the deal, _mami_. You pretty much have to listen to everything I say. That means whatever I want you to do, you must do it." Carlos stopped trying to push Kendall away and looked up at him.

"You're joking," He stated, more than asked. "There's no way in hell I would agree to that." Kendall's smirk appeared again.

"Oh but here's the thing, babe," He began. "You will agree. Because if you don't, I will get you fired." Suddenly Carlos' expression fell, his eyes widening slightly and Kendall knew he had him. "I'm assuming you really need this job. If you don't want to lose it, then you will have to listen to me. Understand?"

Carlos didn't answer Kendall back right away, but instead looked away from the blonde. He really, really needed this job. And he realized, he actually would do anything to keep it; even if that meant being this asshole's personal slave.

Kendall gripped Carlos' chin, making the Latino look at him. "Understand?" He practically growled, repeating himself to Carlos. The Latino frowned again.

"Yes, I understand." He said. Kendall stepped back, letting go of Carlos and smiled.

"Good," He crossed his arms and eyed him up and down. "Now, dance for me."

* * *

_Did you guys like where I ended it? ;) You'll just have to stick around and see what happens next._

_Anyway, reviews are much appreciated and loved. They give me motivation to write more :)_


End file.
